neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Dragon Knight
Dragon Knights (ドラゴナイト, Doragonaito, lit. Dragonite) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're humanoid lizards with mechanical parts, they wield an axe and a shield. Behavior Skills Dragon Knights have 4 skills and a transformation: *High Slash (0 SP) *High Flame / (160 SP) *H. Flame Impulse / (200 SP) *H. Flame Tornado / (320 SP) *Viral Form When they turn Viral, their skills are replaced with other ones: *Mega Slash (0 SP) *High Thunder / (160 SP) *H. Thunder Impulse / (200 SP) *H. Thunder Statue / (320 SP) *Thunder Crush & / (750 SP) Attack Patterns (Normal) Above 50% HP Dragon Knights' main skills are High Slash and High Flame Tornado. Occasionally they use High Flame or High Flame Impulse instead. When they run out of SP they only use High Slash. Below 50% HP When Dragon Knights' HP is below 50%, the odds of them using High Flame increase greatly. Attack Patterns (Viral) Above 50% HP Viral Dragon Knights' main skills are Mega Slash and High Thunder Statue. Occasionally they use High Thunder or High Thunder Impulse instead, or in rare cases, Thunder Crush. When they run out of SP they only use Mega Slash Below 50% HP When Viral Dragn Knights' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using either High Thunder or Thunder Crush increase greatly. Partners Dragon Knights can have some partners to help them, eight combination are known: A Dragon Knight and a Hachibei ( ) Normal *3445 EXP / 4478 EXP (EXP Up) *2491 Credits / 3238 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight *4626 EXP / 6013 EXP (EXP Up) *3639 Credits / 4730 Credits (Credits Up) A Dragon Knight and two Hachibeis ( ) Normal *4174 EXP / 5426 EXP (EXP Up) *3032 Credits / 3941 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight *5355 EXP / 6961 EXP (EXP Up) *4180 Credits / 5434 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragon Knights and a Hachibei ( ) Normal *6161 EXP / 8009 EXP (EXP Up) *4441 Credits / 5773 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight *7342 EXP / 9544 EXP (EXP Up) *5589 Credits / 7265 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Knights *8523 EXP / 11,079 EXP (EXP Up) *6737 Credits / 8758 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragon Knights and two Hachibeis ( ) Normal *6890 EXP / 8957 EXP (EXP Up) *4982 Credits / 6476 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight *8071 EXP / 10,492 EXP (EXP Up) *6130 Credits / 7969 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Knights *9252 EXP / 12,027 EXP (EXP Up) *7278 Credits / 9461 Credits (Credits Up) A Dragon Knight and two Wild Dogs ( ) Normal *6466 EXP / 8405 EXP (EXP Up) *4448 Credits / 5782 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight *7647 EXP / 9941 EXP (EXP Up) *5596 Credits / 7274 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wild Dog *7403 EXP / 9623 EXP (EXP Up) *5183 Credits / 6737 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wild Dogs *8340 EXP / 10,842 EXP (EXP Up) *5918 Credits / 7693 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight + Viral Wild Dog *8584 EXP / 11,159 EXP (EXP Up) *6331 Credits / 8230 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight + Two Viral Wild Dogs *9521 EXP / 12,377 EXP (EXP Up) *7066 Credits / 9185 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragon Knights and two Wild Dogs ( ) Normal *9182 EXP / 11,936 EXP (EXP Up) *6398 Credits / 8317 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight *10,363 EXP / 13,471 EXP (EXP Up) *7546 Credits / 9809 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wild Dog *10,119 EXP / 13,154 EXP (EXP Up) *7133 Credits / 9272 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Knights *11,544 EXP / 15,007 EXP (EXP Up) *8694 Credits / 11,302 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wild Dogs *11,056 EXP / 14,372 EXP (EXP Up) *7868 Credits / 10,228 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight + Viral Wild Dog *11,300 EXP / 14,690 EXP (EXP Up) *8281 Credits / 10,765 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Knights + Viral Wild Dog *12,481 EXP / 16,225 EXP (EXP Up) *9429 Credits / 12,257 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight + Two Viral Wild Dogs *12,237 EXP / 15,908 EXP (EXP Up) *9016 Credits / 11,720 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Knights + Two Viral Wild Dogs *13,418 EXP / 17,443 EXP (EXP Up) *10,164 Credits / 13,213 Credits (Credits Up) A Dragon Knight and a Wood Skeleton ( ) Normal *4713 EXP / 6126 EXP (EXP Up) *3329 Credits / 4327 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight *5894 EXP / 7662 EXP (EXP Up) *4477 Credits / 5820 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragon Knights and a Wood Skeleton ( ) Normal *7429 EXP / 9657 EXP (EXP Up) *5279 Credits / 6862 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragon Knight *8610 EXP / 11,193 EXP (EXP Up) *6427 Credits / 8355 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragon Knights *9791 EXP / 12,728 EXP (EXP Up) *7575 Credits / 9847 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Dragonia *Raijin Soldier *High Lizard *Boss Lizard *Lizard King Same Model Gallery Normal Dragon Knight Dragon Knight.png|A Dragon Knight Dragon KnightSide.png|A Dragon Knight (Side View) Dragon KnightBack.png|A Dragon Knight (Back View) Dragon KnightSpecial.png|A Dragon Knight's Special Idle Animation. Viral Dragon Knight Gold LizardViral.png|A Viral Dragon Knight Gold LizardViralSide.png|A Viral Dragon Knight (Side View) Gold LizardViralBack.png|A Viral Dragon Knight (Back View) Gold LizardViralSpecial.png|A Viral Dragon Knight's Special Idle Animation. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Dragon Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies